1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Accompanying the increase in resolution and performance enhancement of liquid crystal displays, uniformity in a display screen and further improvement in display quality have been required. In particular, there has been a demand for a liquid crystal display that is free from coloring occurred depending on a viewing direction (angle). However, with conventional liquid crystal displays, it has been difficult to provide a neutral display that is free from coloring in every direction.
In order to provide a neutral display that is free from coloring in every direction in a liquid crystal display, for example, a liquid crystal panel including a first birefringence layer in which a Nz coefficient defined by Nz=(nx−nz)/(nx−ny) has a relationship satisfying 1<Nz≦2 and a second birefringence layer having a refractive index distribution satisfying nx=ny>nz has been proposed (JP 2008-3559 A). Further, a liquid crystal panel including a liquid crystal cell having a relationship satisfying 0.8<Re[450]/Re[550]<1, a first optical compensation layer having a Nz coefficient in the range of 0.8 to 1.4 and having a relationship satisfying 0.8<Re[450]/Re[550]<1, and a second optical compensation layer satisfying nx=ny>nz and having a relationship satisfying 0.98<Re[450]/Re[550]<1.04 has been proposed (JP 2008-170514 A).